Neptune trine Venus
There are several similarities between the trine and the sextile, based on the fluid sensitivity and creative imagination that is the potential of this aspect. The trine has a reconciling function between planets, and with both Neptune and Venus there is an essential fusion of affinitive qualities and characteristics. The challenge here may be actually applying your innate potential, as there may be relatively little inner pressure to resolve personal conflicts through releasing the energy in creative expressions. There should be artistic cultural appreciation, plus an artistic talent that can be exploited, especially through such areas as music, art, writing, dance and drama. As you are responsive to the more subtle dimensions of life, and prefer more elevated ideals, your artisitic creations are likely to reflect such perception and sensitivity and involve a high level of purified emotion and intellectual content. This quality of idealism and romance that can pervade your creations can be at odds with the real world, perhaps even a denial of those harsher experiences, yet if successfully expressed can indicate a future direction for people to aspire towards: a vision of beauty and harmony. You believe that much of value in life is found within a sensitive and sophisticated awareness, and that such cultural development deepens that sense of meaning and purpose for the individual. You enjoy the company of others, and are usually an enjoyable companion, although due to your soothing and positive presence, you may find youself placed in positions of having to support friends who are passing through times of crisis. You listen well, and can offer valid advice; friends feel that you do not condemn them for any failings and that spirit of acceptance of human nature is a healing power in itself. You express emotional empathy and understanding, and others feel safe and secure in your company, often confiding troubles and confidential problems to you. If anything, your permissive attitudes offered to others can be misused as an excuse to continue the path that they are taking; acknowledging human failings is compassionate and realistic, but helping others to become free from problems may often require advice that is more direct and confrontational in essence, mirroring back the answer that personally they may not want to hear, yet which is the real answer to their problem. True compassion is not soft; sometimes the solution involves taking a hard position. The type of social company that you prefer to be associated with is that of similarly artistic and sophisticated individuals, those who are involved with personal development and expression and who express a dissatisfaction with much of contemporary society. There can be a preference for discussing the resolution of social issues, yet a lack of direct involvement in transformingn them. Finding more appropriate channels to turn your responses into constructive means may be more satisfying. Sometimes complacency may rule, especially if your own lifestyle is basically fulfilling and immune from being touched by the more negative consequences of sical decline and decay. Becoming more practical is an ongoing challenge, and you need to link your inspired creativity towards that; otherwise your imagination may be wasted and rarely anchored in objective form. Your romantic live may be unusual at times, often with a feeling of 'inevitability' about partners and lovers.